Primal
by Astrokinetic
Summary: Carolyn had never really noticed the God. However, when a silly high-school game is played on a lax night in the Tower, sparks fly. Loki/OC one-shot. A bit of a lime.


**A/N: **Hi, there! this is just a quick one-shot, based off of a Seven Minutes in Heaven prompt that I used on my Quizilla. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was late on a stormy night at the East Coast Avengers' Tower; Which had previously been the Stark Tower of New York. Most of the crew had been laying around in the penthouse space, with Clint hanging off the stairwell, watching everyone, Bruce and Natasha conversing freely by the fireplace, and Steve browsing a short shelf of books prepared by Tony. The mastermind himself was seated on the plush red couch, and in between him, Thor, and on the other side of Thor, Loki, was you. The four of you had taken to watching a movie on the large flat-screen, when the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist had an idea.

"Carolyn!" He called your name, frightening you in the still moment. "This is so... boring." Tony practically whined, irking you. The genius frequently found himself in these dire straights. "Let's do something fun. Like, Group Game Night- the redux."

Nearly everyone looked around, gazes begging to prevent this man from his idea of a 'game.' After all, they were professionals. They couldn't waste their rare, free nights on silly, Tony Stark conceived party games; no matter how hormonal and heated they could get. Numerous drinking games had been used in the past few weeks of Group Game Night, resulting in a trashed Tower. The last time they'd done something stupid, it ended up being strip poker. In fact, only Tony had enjoyed the game. Well, you'd suspected Thor did as well, but you couldn't read his many moods; especially when drunk.

So not entirely surprisingly, it was Thor who smiled and threw his arm around you jovially. "I am in a gaming mood," he acknowledged, sending all the other members in the room cheerful looks.

"What to play...?" Tony's brilliant mind calculated, looking around with a devious grin.

Clint cleared his throat, returning Tony's boyish gesture. "Seven Minutes in Heaven."

To this, Tony practically cheered. Many others in the room gave off glares of protest, including you. Though, you assumed it would be a good way to screw with the other members, you still had your doubts. "I am in." Tony obliged, nodding to the male agent.

"What's that?" Came a question from the all-American man, Steve Rogers himself. It was a fair ask; he'd probably never been around the game, living in the 1940's.

It was Natasha Romanoff's turn to pipe in. "It's a stupid high-school game." She commented, giving a steely gaze to the boys. "You pull an item out of a hat, and whoever it belongs to, you have to spend seven minutes alone with them, in a closet."

Thor beamed, and you knew he didn't grasp the full concept of the game. "My brother and I will play!" He threw out, earning a glare from Loki.

Surprisingly, next came the Doctor. "I usually try to avoid these things, but," he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'm in, too." Next came Natasha, then even Steve chipped in his participation, no matter how wary he was of playing. All that remained, was you.

You sighed, giving Tony an annoyed glance. "Okay, fine."

"Perfect! Everyone," he pulled out a hat, "enter your items. And since our dear Carolyn was last to join, she can pick first." You saw people give you an apologetic look. Rolling your eyes at the man, you waited for the items for be placed it. Then, it was handed to you.

"This is so, so stupid." You commented as you reached in blindly. You blinked as you pulled a cool, rather small, glowing gem out of the hat. Raising an eyebrow, your mind ruled out most of the men in the room. Then, you met eyes with him. Loki, of Asgard. Hauntingly bright, mischievous eyes sized you up with a smirk, as the group watched your interaction. You weren't really one for nerves, but this man made you stall your step. He nearly destroyed the city, but captivated you in the meantime. You'd never paid him much mind in the group; he was quiet, and standoffish.

Tony Stark chortled at your dazed expression. "Closet, you two." he reminded, like a father; a really bad one. Quickly, you bounced to your feet, strolling off to one of the many rooms around. You looked over your shoulder, only to see the God of Lies following behind. You reached the door, opened it, and threw it closed behind you, as Loki caught it with his boot. You heard the door go with a click, and turned completely to see Loki there. Nobody spoke, and you just remained in silence for a few moments.

"So," you broke the ice, watching him with a wary eye, "what do you want to do?"

"What should we be doing?" He countered, voice melodic and husky.

You lightly laughed. "Seeing as you and your brother are, well, innocent to earthly customs, I'd suggest just sitting here. Sometimes, these things can get a little heated."

Loki rabbited, appearing behind you. You jumped, locked in place as you felt his breath, cool on your neck. He slid his arms around you from behind, his touch icy and chilling. "Like this...?" He asked, lips by your ears.

"Y-yeah. Exactly." You were almost scared; maybe he wasn't as innocent as you thought. As he began planting kisses up your neck, you shivered. Definitely not innocent. He turned you to face him, eyes practically glowing, like the gem.

"Are you afraid?" He taunted, smiling as you shook your head. He leaned down to you, hungrily pressing his lips to yours. With what could have been blind passion or urgency, you returned the kiss, entering in to a scramble for power. You almost felt dominated. Your hands pressed lightly against his chest as he pressed you against the wall, towering above you.

Then, the door opened. Seven minutes had never gone by so fast. Tony Stark stood, watching inquisitively, and open-mouthed. "Your time's up." He said, and you nodded, slipping out. You couldn't shake the look you saw the God slip you as you returned to your spot; possessive and jesting.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson; you couldn't get him out of your damn mind. What was it? That smoldering, heated gaze he cast you that night, after the hormonal game of Seven Minutes in Heaven that Tony Stark had crafted? Was it his voice, so tempting and silky that it lulled you in to a state of submission combined with his bright, mischievous eyes? No, it was that kiss. That single act of dominance that not even the most primal of creatures could master. It was Loki, and only Loki, who had that effect on you.

You'd started going weak-kneed around him; that night, after the game, he'd approached you, and you ran for the hills. Your blush grew tenfold each time you thought of it, which was often. Natasha had taken to calling you 'Tomato,' instead of your own name, and it was catching on. You'd been avoiding him for nearly a week now, and it was all his fault. You'd wake up in the middle of the night, after he would invade your dreams. Sweat would roll down your face in cold rivulets, your pulse lurching. You could still feel his cold skin on yours, soft, marble lips upon you. He was touching you, everywhere. It was like a disease, his touch. Like a frozen fire that no one could get under control. It could only grow, never subside.

It was the sixth night since your curse had been brought upon you, and this time, you could not push your feelings to the side. Your senses were overrun with the complete need to feel him; to taste that cold kiss, to hear his velvet accent. Sitting upright in your bed, you stilled your breath, flicking your eyes around the dark room. As if an answer to your silent prayers, you could feel the God with you. His indubitable aura was that of something catlike; playful, but cruel. "L-loki?" you called out, those eyes fluttering open near the foot of your bed. They glowed, emitting a luster like nothing else in the world.

"I'm here," he responded. You could hear the smirk he held.

Self consciously, you pulled your knees to your chest. You knew that it was too dark for anything to be seen, but you felt indecent in your skimpy nightgown, compared to the Asgardian, in his regal attire. "Why are you here?" You asked him, pushing a lock of your hair behind your ear.

"Was it not you who called me?" He asked, somehow knowing exactly what had been on your mind. You furrowed your brow, watching as he approached the side of your bed.

You gulped as he sat, a foot away, if even. "I don't know what you're talking about," you choked on your words.

"What about your dreams?" He hinted smugly, bringing a million thoughts to your mind. Your thoughts flitted to Loki, hovering above you as he maneuvered you as he so pleased. Back to reality, and he was still there, sitting. He chuckled, having gotten the reaction he'd hoped for. "Though, I was a bit saddened to see that you seemed to want nothing to do with me after the fact."

You didn't really think he'd cared. "Me avoiding you made you _sad_?" You asked, skeptical.

He clicked his tongue, shifting to face you. He was closer, now, and you could feel his body right there. It was unlike the dreams you constantly had; he was moving in a more realistic pace; in the dreams, colors were vivid, senses sharper… but now, it was all how it should be. Your judgment wasn't too clouded by the love buzz, though you were quickly losing grip. If he leaned in any closer, you were afraid you'd be a gonner. Was this Loki's charm? His mischief? "Why would I not have been? I was terribly lonely…" he pouted, "and we were interrupted. I'd much like to finish what we started, and not only in your thoughts…" he trailed off, causing a light bulb in your head to go off. Those dreams were a craft of his making. They weren't your sexually frustrated mind acting up; they were _him. _His passion, his intensity.

"Well?" He pressed, the bed creaking as he continued to close in on you, his face now mere inches away from yours. You wanted with everything you had to resist those tantalizing, hypnotic eyes. But with one more second, you gave in, closing the space. Holy crap, did it feel good. Every little bit of your body yearned for his touch, and the kiss delivered only increased this need. He pressed in to the kiss with an urgency of his own, parting your lips with his nimble tongue. You moaned in to the kiss, only encouraging him. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him as he towered above. He had you pinned, and you slid your arms around his neck. As he broke the kiss, you pulled your legs around his torso, providing him with easier access. He kissed roughly down your jaw and neck, and you were sure he'd left a mark when he tenderly nipped on the skin at your collarbone, causing you to shudder. His cool complexion sent chills down your spine, pricking at you in the most pointed ways.

The skimpy, silky nightgown, he'd decided, however nice, it only hindered him. He ripped it off with an animalistic passion, leaving you sparsely clothed in undergarments, which weren't removed at that point. He took a break from the zeal to rid himself of his own shirt, or armor, or whatever it was. As he returned his lips to kiss down your chest, your fingers pulled through his hair and ran over his bare upper body. God, this was so good. Craving ripped through you as he wrought havoc upon your body, sending shots of pure bliss thought you. You'd needed this for too long, it seemed. He touched you in ever right place; towered over and controlled you just as you wished he would. All of the desire that had plagued that both of you for days was finally playing out in a scene of pure, unadulterated lust. For the rest of that night, your primal dreams became primal reality.

You woke up the next morning, alone. You'd figure it would happen; Loki wasn't the hapless romantic type, who'd wake and stroke their lover's hair until they too rose from consciousness. Nontheless, you were pleased. As you stood and looked in the mirror on your wall, pulling a plush robe over your body, the marks he left behind proved that it wasn't just a figment of your imagination. And damn, you hoped you never had to imagine it again. It was real.


End file.
